3 times 3 times 3
by Dark Kitsune 9085
Summary: The world was dark the night was young they came together like they couldn't under the sun. Kenshin X Saito X Aoshi, Hiko X Sano X Yahiko, allusion to Kaoru X Megumi X Misao. edited


Hi this is my first one shot so please tell me what you think! also if you don't like Yoai you should not read this if you do well then that was your decision not mine. hope you like it!

The night was dark with no stars and no moon. A man with long red hair sat before the only light in the room. The light from the single candle reflected in his violet eyes and across his scared cheek. Letting out a sigh he reached toward the small candle. A slight breeze swept threw the room making the candle flicker. "This one thought you weren't going to come." Whispered the red head. A tall man dressed in all black stepped from the shadows. The candle light caught on his black hair and sea blue eyes. Instead of responding the blue eyed young man moved forward and took a seat beside the red head. After a few moments of silence the red head turned to the other man. Maneuvering him self between the other mans knees. "This one's missed you Aoshi-san." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Aoshi's lips. As he pulled away Aoshi grabbed the back of his neck. "How many times do I have to tell you Kenshin, Aoshi, just Aoshi." As he said this he pulled Kenshin into a passionate kiss. Slowly Aoshi lowered Kenshin to the floor and left his mouth to attack his neck. "Mmmm….Aoshi." moaned Kenshin. "So I see you started without me." Said a deep baritone. Kenshin and Aoshi jumped apart like they had been burned. Lightly scratching his head Kenshin spoke. "Saioto-san, we were just ummm…." "I know what you were doing baka." Replied Saito stepping from the shadows. His gold eyes illuminated with a dark fire. A sadistic smirk crossed his face. "What? No greeting for me Battosai?" Gold swirled with violet in Kenshin's eyes. "Don't call me that Saito." Saito walked over and roughly grabbed a hand full of Kenshin's red locks forcefully jerking his head back. "You should greet your master better." With that he forced his mouth roughly over Kenshin's. Kenshin surrendered his mouth to the rough onslaught with a whimpering moan. After a few minuets of having Saito's tongue down his throat the harsh advancements relented. As the kiss softened a sharp pain shot threw Kenshin originating from his neck. He tore his mouth away from Saito's. "AH!" Aoshi lifted his head from Kenshin's abused neck softly licking the skin. Kenshin whimpered as Saito's mouth moved down his chest until his hatori got in the way. Aoshi forcibly removed it from behind. Trailing light kisses down Kenshin's spine. Kissing, Licking, and biting the sensitive skin on his way down. Saito mirrored him in front. Except he paused to give ample time to each of his nipples making Kenshin's body come to life with a loud moan. When Saito got to his belly button he forced his tongue into it and then bit the skin surrounding it. "UN!" groaned Kenshin.  
Unnoticed by the three men in the other room. Threw a tiny crack in the door they were being watched, by two very turned on individuals. "Sano, scoot over I can't see." Whined Yahiko. Sano moved just slightly so Yahiko can see. For both of them to be able to see Sano had to lean over Yahiko's crouched from. Now they were both on hands and knees looking threw the small slit in the door. Quietly they watched as Kenshin was striped of his clothes. His proud hard member now in view. Showing he's not at all offended by the other men's touches. He lets out a small whimper as Aoshi binds his arms behind his back. At the sight Sano can't help but lean forward to get a better look. In doing so he rubbed his rock hard member against Yahiko's firm backside. He bit his lip to keep himself from making any noise. "Sano are they hurting Kenshin?" whispered Yahiko. Sano focused back on the room. Kenshin's head was thrown back his mouth open sweat dripping down his body Aoshi was missing his shirt while Saito's face couldn't be seen from its place in Kenshin's lap. Sano nearly choked "No Yahiko I don't think their hurting him." At least not in any way he doesn't want Sano added silently. "Prove it." Replied Yahiko. "What?!" hissed Sano. Yahiko looked up with a sunburn set to his face. "I said prove it!" Sano's kept opening and closing just like a fish out of water. "You don't know what your asking boy." Kenshin's master Hiko stepped out of the shadows. Yahiko pushed back into Sano's hard on. "UNN!" grunted Sano at the contact. Yahiko made eye contact with Hiko. "I know what I'm getting my self into." Hiko walked over and grabbed the young man's hair, and forced a kiss on him. Yahiko strived to remain in control but soon relented to the new feelings of pleasure being brought upon him.  
A scream rips from Kenshin's throat as Aoshi inserted a finger into his opening to prepare him. Aoshi bent his finger searching for that one special "AAAHHHH!!!" found it. He started to pump his finger in and out making sure to hit his special spot each time. Kenshin's thighs started to shake with the pleasure being brought upon his body. Then Aoshi just stopped. "AH! Please, Please, Please Aoshi! Don't stop! Please!" pleaded a desperate Kenshin. Then without any lube Aoshi forced himself in. "AAHHH! YES! That's it Aoshi!"  
Out in the hall most of the clothes had been discarded and were resting on the floor as a sort of bed. Hiko thrust three fingers into Sano's mouth, "Suck them, make them wet." Sano moaned getting harder at the dirty talk. He brought his tongue to the tip of Hiko's fingers and wrapped it around them as the moved down increasing his suction. Hiko groaned as the pressure on his fingers increased. He wished this suction was on another part of his anatomy. Sano was so focused he didn't notice Yahiko leaning forward and starting to kiss down his neck. Hiko pulled his fingers from Sano's mouth with a 'pop'. Yahiko kissed and sucked his way down Sano's chest, until he came to a ducky nipple. At first not quite sure what to do he gave it a light lick. At the whimper Sano emitted he attacked it with vigor. For each bite he soothed it with a soft lick. While Sano was distracted with Yahiko's sweet touch Hiko inserted one finger. The velvety warmth incased Hiko's finger making him groan in delight at its tight warm grip. After Hiko inserted three fingers stretching Sano Yahiko moved on to the other nipple. And while Sano was occupied by the switch Hiko positioned himself and slowly pushed his way in. once he was seated all the way in he and Sano groaned in ecstasy. "Damn, you're so tight. Fuck, I don't think I can last long your to hot and tight." Hiko began thrusting in and out in slow powerful thrusts. Then he paused "Boy, come here and lye on your back in front of him." Yahiko timidly did as he was told. Hiko forced Sano to go on his hands and knees. "Roster head, take him into your mouth. Deep throat him like I know you can." Sano growled out. "Don't call me Roster head." He then leaned forward lightly licking the bulbous head making sure to run it along the slit at the top. Yahiko cried out. Gently he took the head then slowly he traveled down the boy's shaft running his tongue along the soft tender skin.  
Back in the other room Aoshi is crouched over Kenshin fully seated inside him while Saito's firm member wrapped in his lips. "That's it Bitch, take all of it. I want to feel the back of your throat." Groaned Saito. With a hart thrust Aoshi moved both of them forward with the force. Kenshin cried out around Saito as his spot was hit with each thrust "Yes, Harder, Faster!" growled Saito.  
"Please! SANO! Harder! Please don't stop!" gasped Yahiko. "Hurry up kid I'm not gonna last." Growled Hiko. Sano was sooooo close then Hiko grabbed hold of his shaft and gave three strong tight pumps in time with his thrusts. Sano came screaming around Yahiko's member throwing the young boy over the edge. Sano drank down the boy's fluids greedily. The muscles that constricted around Hiko caused him to grunt in pain and pleasure spilling his seed within the street fighter. After Hiko had empted himself he collapsed beside the street fighter. Not wanting to be left out Yahiko crawled down and buried his head in Sano's warm chest. As lethargy set in Hiko reached down towards the discarded clothes pile and pulled up his cloak to cover their cooling bodies. He threw his arm over the other two men. And in a warm puppy pile they drifted off to a deep restful slumber.  
With one hard thrust and a deep suck from Kenshin Saito yelled his release. "Battosai!" Kenshin drank Saito down as fast as he could getting all but the small stream that dripped down his chin. Aoshi continued to pound into Kenshin from behind. Now that Kenshin's mouth was free his screams of passion reached for the sky. "PLEASE! AOSHI! FASTER! PLEASE!" Aoshi heeded his pleas and began to move as fast and hard as possible. Saito watched hoping for the end to come soon grabbed Kenshin's neglected member and began to pump him hard and fast in time with Aoshi's thrusts, while taking his mouth with his. Kenshin tasted like him and ambrosia that was only Kenshin. With his senses being bombarded from all sides it didn't take him long to surrender to the joy's of a blissful orgasm. He yelled the names of his lovers to the heavens. "AOSHI! SAITO!" with three quick shallow thrusts into Saito's hand they were both coated in Kenshin's semen. Kenshin's muscles clenching rhythm around Aoshi's straining member forcing him into the abyss. They collapsed in a pile all their limbs in a tangle. With an exhausted sigh Aoshi stood and rolled out the futon. Gently he lifted an almost sleeping Kenshin into his arms and laid him softly on the futon. Saito soon joined the two in bed. Kenshin burrowed his head into Aoshi's chest and Saito did the same to Kenshin's fiery red hair. As his eyes were drifting shut Kenshin whispered out "I love you Aoshi. I love you Saito." He then drifted off to sleep. With a smile on his face and peace in his heart. Saito just grunted in reply. While Aoshi whispered back "As do I my love, as do I." All three worriers drifted off to a peaceful dreamless slumber.  
Across town a young woman awoke with a start. Blue eyes opened wide she looked around to see what disturbed her. The blanket slipped down to her lap reviling her pert breasts to the cold night air. She looked to the two women who rested beside her. Both of them had long black hair and peaceful looks on their sleeping faces. The sheet only covered the other two women from the waste down. Showing one had milky pail white skin and the other a dark tan from working outside to do her ninja tricks. Softly the pail one stirred "What's wrong?" asked Megumi. The sound in the silence woke the other woman, "Yea, what's wrong Kaoru?" asked Misao. "Nothing I just thought I herd someone yelling out Aoshi and Saito's names." Megumi softly laughed. "Go back to sleep koi. We'll have a busy day tomorrow." That reminded her that tomorrow was Hiko's birthday. "Ok, Megumi, Misao love you." Kaoru lay back down. "We love you too." Replied Misao. "Now get some sleep."  
The three separate groups slept quietly threw the night no longer having to fight. The end of their strife.

well that was my first one shot tell me what you think! if i get enough reviews then i might post another...


End file.
